


Rank Has Its Priveleges

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to be the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rank Has Its Priveleges

It had been an easy week crime wise.

No serial killers.

No child molesters.

No rapists.

No snipers.

No bombs that needed to be dismantled.

All in all very quiet, which meant Speed could have some fun with his lover.

The brunette walked up to Horatio’s office and found his lover reclining in his chair watching the clouds float by outside. He leaned in the doorway and softly inquired, “Are you as bored as I am?”

Horatio hadn’t been watching the clouds. He had been fantasizing about seducing his lover on his new couch; about having Speed writhing under him as he brought him to the edge multiple times before finally allowing him his release.

He carefully schooled his features so as not to give his thoughts away as he turned and replied, “Unbearably so.”

“How about we take the afternoon off?” Speed suggested.

“And do what?”

“Spend it in bed having sex.”

Horatio smirked. “I like that idea, but I’m in the mood for a little more excitement.”

“Such as?” Speed was well aware of the kind of excitement Horatio craved. No one would believe him if he were to tell them that Lieutenant Horatio Caine had a exhibitionist kink. It was a kink that he shared with the redhead, and he started to grin.

“Breaking in my new couch,” Horatio replied pointing at the black, leather couch that had been delivered that morning. He couldn’t wait to see the younger man spread out on it naked and needy.

“Where in the budget did you find money for this?” Speed walked over and ran his hand lightly over one of the arm rests. He almost moaned at how soft it felt.

“I did a little wheeling and dealing with my counterpart in Broward County.” Horatio got up and walked over to the door. He closed and locked it, and then took care of closing the blinds as well. He knew that he and Speed weren’t fooling anybody in the lab, but appearances had to be maintained. “So, do you want to try it out?”

“Yes,” Speed groaned as he felt Horatio’s hot breath on the back of his neck. “You know I’ve got a leather kink.”

“I know,” Horatio purred.

Speed turned to face Horatio. He swallowed nervously as he caught the gleam of undisguised lust in the redhead’s eyes. “What do you want?”

“You naked and stretched out begging to be taken.”

“Jesus,” Speed breathed wondering for a brief second if it sounded more like a prayer than a plea to be taken.

He reached up and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing dusky flesh and a smattering of dark curls. He allowed it to slip from his shoulders as he watched Horatio’s eyes turn from crystal blue to black as the redhead’s desire grew.

Speed’s dark jeans followed his shirt to the floor. The gold piercing in his cock glinted in the soft light flowing into the office from the large bay windows.

He stretched out on the couch enjoying the feel of the soft leather on his skin. He spread his legs in open invitation. “Is this what you had in mind?”

Horatio's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him and all he could do was merely nod.

Speed wrapped a hand around his semi-hard cock. He slowly stroked it to life making certain to toy with his piercing his dark eyes never leaving Horatio’s.

“Fuck,” the redhead moaned. His cock was painfully hard and pressing against the zipper of his trousers, but watching Speed pleasure himself made it harder still.

As Horatio continued to watch, he felt his heart swell with love at the implicit trust Speed placed in him; and he silently vowed like every time he made love to the brunette that he would never betray that trust.

He knelt next to the couch and softly batted Speed’s hand away from his cock. “Mine,” he growled before drawing Speed’s mouth into a dizzying kiss.

“Then do something about it,” Speed growled back once the kiss ended. One hand had become entwined in Horatio’s soft, red hair and the other toyed with the top button of the redhead’s blue, silk shirt.

Horatio stole another kiss before pulling back and standing up with a soft groan. He caught the smirk that curled Speed's lips as he saw the evidence of Horatio's arousal.

He reach for and began to unbutton his shirt revealing pale, freckled skin and a chest covered in a light dusting of red curls. He allowed it to hang open as he quickly toed off his shoes, and then reached for his belt.

Speed licked suddenly dry lips as he watched the redhead slowly undo his shirt allowing the brunette a teasing glimpse of the nipple ring his fingers itched to play with and the soft skin he never tired of kissing.

The color of the shirt was a perfect compliment to Horatio’s overly expressive eyes; eyes that now showed how much the redhead loved Speed.

Horatio undid his belt and trousers. They slipped to the floor in a flurry of dark fabric carried there by the weight of the gold badge clipped to his belt.

“If I had known you were going commando,” Speed groaned his voice husky with barely suppressed desire. “I’d have pounced you earlier in the locker room.”

Horatio smirked. “Promises, promises,” he retorted as he kick free of his trousers and settled on the couch between Speed’s legs.

He leaned forward and suckled on one of Speed’s nipples causing the nub to turn into a pebble of hard and sensitive flesh. He did the same for the other nipple before moving up and claiming Speed’s mouth in a hungry kiss as their cocks brushed together.

“Stop teasing, Horatio,” Speed demanded after breaking the kiss. His hand came up to wrap around both of their cocks, but Horatio pulled away at the last second. “And, fuck me already!”

Horatio gained himself a few precious moments to regain control of his body by avoiding Speed’s determined grasp. He knew he would have come immediately if Speed had touched him thus ruining their fun.

He placed two fingers on Speed’s bottom lip and moaned low in his throat when the other man sucked them into his mouth.

Speed swirled his tongue around Horatio’s fingers making certain they were truly slick before allowing them to be removed.

Horatio slipped his newly slicked up fingers into Speed’s opening and began to quickly prep the brunette.

“Horatio,” Speed pleaded. “I need you in me…now!”

The redhead removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock burying himself balls deep in one swift thrust. He stayed still to allow Speed time to adjust.

Horatio’s name and incoherent babble of profanity slipped from Speed as the burn of Horatio’s quick entry turned to pleasure. His back arched up and he growled in his throat in an attempt to get the redhead to move. “Move, damnit!”

Being surround by Speed’s tight heat shattered Horatio’s remaining control. He pulled halfway out and slammed back in making certain to scrape against Speed’s prostate.

Speed wrapped his legs around Horatio’s waist meeting each of Horatio’s hard thrusts with his own trapping his aching cock between them. He keened with pleasure as he was driven into the couch not minding the fact that the leather was starting to stick to his back.

“So close,” Horatio muttered not certain he could hold on much longer.

Speed ran a hand through Horatio’s sweat soaked hair. “Come for me, my love,” he softly commanded as he clenched around Horatio’s cock.

Horatio thrust a few more times before spilling his seed deep inside his lover with Speed’s name a soft groan on his lips.

Feeling Horatio’s seed shoot into him triggered Speed’s release. He bit back a shout not wanting to draw attention to what he and Horatio were doing. He came between them covering their stomachs with his spunk.

Horatio slumped forward catching himself on his hands which he had placed on either side of Speed’s head. He gave Speed a soft kiss and whispered, “I love you.”

Speed lowered his shaky legs to the couch and allowed Horatio’s spent cock to slip from his body. He kissed the redhead back. “I love you, too,” he softly murmured in reply.

Horatio regained some strength and levered himself off the couch. He stood up and walked over to his desk where he rifled through a drawer looking for something to clean them up with.

Speed pulled himself up into a sitting position quietly hissing as pain radiated through his battered prostate. He knew without a doubt that he would be feeling the pounding Horatio had given him for several days to come and he smiled.

“What you smiling about?” Horatio gently inquired as he returned to the couch and settled next to the brunette. He handed Speed the pack of Wet Wipes he had found. “And should I be concerned?”

Speed chuckled. “I’m smiling because I was fucked senseless,” he explained. He took the Wet Wipes and began to clean himself up.

“I guess I was a little too enthusiastic,” Horatio admitted slightly embarrassed.

“I didn’t mind,” Speed said. He gave Horatio a gentle peck on the cheek. “Great sex always relaxes me.”

Horatio blushed at the offhand comment and busied himself with the Wet Wipes.

Speed reached over and slipped a finger under Horatio’s chin forcing the redhead to look up. “It still amazes me that with everything you have experienced that you can still blush at a simple compliment.”

“From you, it isn’t just a simple compliment,” Horatio remarked. “It means the world.”

It was Speed’s turn to blush.

“And, apparently I’m not the only one who blushes when praised,” Horatio gently teased.

Speed opened his mouth to respond a pithy retort on the tip of his tongue, but was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by a piece of paper being slid under it.

Horatio went and retrieved the paper. He chuckled at the hastily written note.

“What does it say?”

“It says that we have five minutes to get decent.”

“Or?”

“Or, Alexx is going to come in anyway.”

“Damn mother hen,” Speed grumbled.

“I heard that, Timothy,” Alexx called from the other side of the door.

Horatio chuckled. He helped Speed finish getting dress and between them they made his office presentable once again.

They both reached for the door just as the five minutes lapsed and opened it to reveal Alexx and Calleigh.

“Ladies,” Horatio greeted them. He allowed them to enter and then closed the door. “Is there something we can do for you?”

“Go on, Calleigh,” Alexx softly ordered.

Calleigh cleared her throat and tried to maintain eye contact with both men even though she was furiously blushing. “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Spying on you and Speed,” she hurriedly explained. “I was walking by and there was a crack in the blind, so I took a peek.”

Speed bit back a chuckle. The blond had admitted to him one time that she had a voyeur kink and begged for a video of him and Horatio. “Got to learn to be more careful, Cal.”

“That’s rich coming from you. You can’t seem to keep it in your pants,” she snipped back at him. It was a reminder that she had caught him and Horatio the week before coming out of the supply closet.

Speed rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Enough, you two,” Horatio said using his Lieutenant’s voice. He didn’t need the discussion to get heated. The lab had already endured one IAB investigation because of Dispo Day, and Horatio didn’t want to deal with another even if he had in his pocket his very own IAB officer.

“And, you, Horatio,” Alexx said coming to Calleigh’s defense, “have to be more discreet. What if it had been Stetler who found her instead of me?”

“Point taken, Alexx,” Horatio said acknowledging the fact that Alexx was correct as he tried to hide the thrill of excitement that shot through him at the thought of being caught.

“We’ll keep our bedroom antics out of the lab,” Speed vowed even though it was far from the truth. He and Horatio would be more cautious, but not completely celibate at work.

“That’s all I’m asking, Sugar,” Alexx replied patting Speed’s scruffy cheek. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have dinner waiting on me.”

“I’ll walk you out, Alexx,” Calleigh said before shooting Speed an evil glare and following the M.E. from the office and down the stairs to the first level of the lab.

Speed turned and looked at Horatio. “So when do we tell them that we have an arrangement with Stetler?”

“Never,” Horatio answered as they left his office. He closed and locked the door mentally making a note to have the blinds replaced to prevent anyone else spying on him and his lover. He led Speed to the elevator. “They know enough, and besides they wouldn’t believe us if we told them that Stetler is our favorite new boy toy.”

Speed softly laughed. “You are positively evil, you know that.”

“That’s why you love me,” Horatio countered. He leaned into Speed’s personal space and stole a brief kiss before the doors opened on the reception area.

“Among other reasons,” Speed agreed as he followed the redhead from the lab into the late afternoon sunshine.

fin


End file.
